


A Cup of Hot Chocolate

by K_Sakura7



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married!Seungchan, Valentine's Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Sakura7/pseuds/K_Sakura7
Summary: Di hari valentine ini Byungchan ingin menyiapkan hadiah untuk Seungwoo, namun sepertinya hari ini tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai rencana dia.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 40
Kudos: 82
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	A Cup of Hot Chocolate

Di pagi menjelang siang itu, Subin sedang mengerjakan skripsinya ketika terdengar suara notifikasi pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Begitu membaca pesan tersebut, dia langsung keluar dari unit apartemennya menuju ke unit sebelah, tempat pengirim pesan tersebut. Dengan cepat ia memencet _password_ pintu unit yang sudah ia hafal karena saking seringnya ia berkunjung, dan langsung melepas sepatu tanpa peduli untuk merapikannya. 

“Kak Byungchan kenapa?! Apanya yang gawat?” tanya Subin dengan nada panik saat memasuki dapur, dimana tetangganya sedang bergeming di depan meja dapur. 

Byungchan mengalihkan pandangannya dari panci yang ada di atas meja dapur ke Subin dengan tatapan memelas. “Subin… ini gimana ya…” katanya sambil menunjuk ke dalam panci.

Subin mendekati Byungchan dan melihat ada gumpalan berwarna cokelat di dalam panci tersebut. “Ini….” Subin berusaha mencari kosakata yang tepat untuk hasil kreasi Byungchan, namun nihil. “Apaan?” 

“Brigadeiro?” jawab Byungchan dengan tidak yakin. Dia mencoba menggerakkan spatula untuk mengaduk adonan -gumpalan batu kalau menurut Subin- di panci namun adonan tersebut bahkan tidak bisa digerakan karena saking kerasnya. 

“Cemilan dari Brazil itu? Yang pernah bunda buat?”

“Iya.” 

Subin menyentuh gumpalan di panci tersebut dengan hati-hati. “Bukannya itu mirip truffle gitu ya? Kok ini kayak batu?” Saat bundanya Subin membuat brigadeiro, Subin ikut membantu. Seingat dia adonan brigadeiro itu seharusnya lembut seperti adonan truffle sehingga bisa dibuat bola-bola. Akan tetapi gumpalan di dalam panci ini sangat keras. Saking kerasnya mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menimpuk orang menurut Subin. 

“Ya kan! Makanya aku bingung, karena itu aku mengirim pesan ke kamu berharap bisa minta bantuan bunda kamu buat memperbaiki ini,” ujar Byungchan dengan frustasi. 

“Jadi, masalah super gawat yang kakak bilang di chat itu..”

“Iya, ini!” kata Byungchan sambil menunjuk ke gumpalan cokelat itu dengan dramatis.

Subin menepuk jidatnya. Tadinya dia mengira ada masalah gawat seperti dapur tetangganya kebakaran atau ada benda yang pecah (mengingat Byungchan semua kejadian itu mungkin saja terjadi). Makanya Subin sedikit panik saat mendapat pesan dari tetangganya tersebut dan langsung menuju ke unit apartemen sebelah. 

“Lagian kenapa sih kak Byungchan ingin buat brigaderio? Sudah tau kalau kakak kan ga bisa masak atau _baking_?” omel Subin sambil berusaha mengamankan hasil kreasi Byungchan dari tangan pembuatnya. 

Byungchan memainkan jarinya dengan gugup. “Ini kan hari Valentine.. Aku ingin bikin sesuatu buat kak Seungwoo…”

“Hoo.. pantesan.” Subin mengedarkan pandangan sekitar apartemen Byungchan. “Kak Seungwoonya mana? Masih tidur?”

Byungchan menghela napasnya. “Lagi ke studio. Tadi tiba-tiba dipanggil karena ada masalah sama produser terkait lagu terbarunya katanya..”

“Di hari minggu gini masih kerja?” tanya Subin heran. 

“Biasalah, jam kerja dia kan fleksibel,” jawab Byungchan dengan sedikit sedih. Subin pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Byungchan untuk menghiburnya. 

“Aku ingin ngasih kejutan buat dia pas balik soalnya tadi pagi dia sudah ngasih banyak buat aku. Coba bayangin, bangun tidur tiba-tiba ada banyak bunga mawar merah di kamar, terus kak Seungwoo masuk kamar sambil bawa _breakfast in bed_ yang dia masak sendiri. Belum lagi selama sarapan dia nyanyiin lagu baru dia yang dia buat sambil mikirin aku. Wow, waktu itu aku mikir kalau aku beruntung banget bisa menikah sama orang seromantis ini,” cerita Byungchan dengan penuh semangat sementara Subin mendengarkannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur. 

“Aku tahu aku ga bisa masak, jadi aku mau coba bikin brigadeiro karena kata bunda kamu ini cukup gampang. Tadi adonannya sempat sama kayak di resep kok, tapi setelah aku tinggal biar agak dingin dan bisa dibentuk bola-bola malah jadi kayak gini…” 

Subin menjadi merasa kasihan melihat Byungchan yang sedih karena gagal membuat makanan untuk kesekian kalinya. “Oke, aku bisa ngerti intensi kakak. Tapi masalahnya, bunda sama ayah lagi pergi nge _date_ , dan aku juga begitu ngerti masalah dapur. Aku bisa coba telepon bunda sih, walau belum tentu diangkat."

Byungchan menatap Subin dengan penuh harapan. “Boleh banget kalau bisa.”

Subin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong celananya dan menelpon bundanya. Sambil menunggu sambungan telepon tersebut tersambung, mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi tinggi yang ada di depan meja dapur. Tak lama kemudian, bundanya Subin menerima panggilan teleponnya dan Subin langsung menceritakan masalah yang dialami Byungchan dengan singkat. “Kak, bunda nanya tadi masukin apa aja di adonannya?”

“Ya, yang kayak di resep lah. Susu kental manis, mentega sama _cocoa powder,_ ” kata Byungchan sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang digunakan dari kabinet makanan di bagian bawah meja dapur. 

Subin menginspeksi bahan-bahan tersebut sambil tetap melapor ke bundanya. “Kak, ini _cocoa powder_ nya bukannya buat bikin _hot chocolate_ ya?”

“Iya kayaknya? Soalnya yang _cocoa powder_ biasa sudah habis di minimarket bawah, adanya ini saja. Aku mikir toh sama-sama cokelat bubuk jadi ga masalah kan?”

Subin menyampaikan informasi yang baru ia dapat ke bundanya. “Kak, kata bunda itu ga sama. Kalau yang buat _hot chocolate_ itu ada bahan tambahannya kayak gula atau susu jadi komposisinya udah ga murni cokelat. Makanya setelah ditinggal jadi mengeras kayak gini.”

“Yah.. jadi aku harus gimana dong sekarang?”

“Kata bunda itu sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi sih. Jadinya harus buat baru lagi dan kali ini harus pakai _cocoa powder_ yang beneran bukan yang buat _hot chocolate,_ ” ujar Subin setelah menutup sambungan telepon dengan bundanya. “Ini kayaknya direndam air dulu aja? Biar nanti lebih gampang nyucinya..” tambahnya sambil mengarah ke panci yang berisi produk gagal itu. Byungchan mengikuti saran Subin dan meletakan panci tersebut di tempat cuci piring. 

“Sudah ya? Aku mau balik ngerjain skripsi lagi, jangan ganggu aku lagi kecuali ada masalah yang lebih urgen daripada ini.”

" _Th_ _anks_ ya Subin.. Nanti aku bagi deh kalau sudah jadi.”

“Daripada itu mending traktir aku kopi selama seminggu dari tempat kakak aja. Aku belum mau mati muda karena keracunan.” Ucapan Subin membuat dia mendapat lemparan tisu dari Byungchan. Setelah Subin kembali ke apartemennya, Byungchan pun bersiap-siap untuk ke supermarket terdekat.

* * *

Sepertinya kesialan Byungchan tidak selesai sampai saat itu. Sesampainya di supermarket yang terdekat, ternyata _cocoa powder_ disana juga sudah habis, sehingga dia harus berjalan ke supermarket lain yang berjarak 2 km dari apartemennya. Di perjalanan ke supermarket tersebut, tiba-tiba saja air mulai berjatuhan dari langit, membuat Byungchan harus berlari untuk menghindari hujan tersebut. Ia sedikit menyesal karena tidak membawa payung atau mengenakan jaket dengan tudung. 

Akhirnya Byungchan sampai di supermarket dengan tubuh yang agak basah. Paling tidak dia berhasil mendapatkan _cocoa powder_ yang ia cari. Sayangnya perasaan senang tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena saat sampai di meja kasir dia baru menyadari dompetnya tertinggal di apartemen. Terpikir olehnya untuk menelpon Seungwoo agar menjemputnya sekaligus membayar belanjaannya, namun saat itu pula baterai ponselnya menunjukan angka 0. Dengan tampang bersalah dia pun meminta maaf ke kasir dan keluar supermarket dengan tangan kosong. 

Di luar, hujan turun dengan lebih deras daripada sebelum Byungchan masuk ke supermarket. Dengan langkah berat, Byungchan pun berjalan kembali ke apartemennya. Rasanya ia ingin mengutuk dunia karena hari ini kesialannya tidak ada habis-habisnya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Saat Byungchan sampai di taman komplek apartemennya, entah kenapa dia sengaja memperlambat langkahnya karena takut bertemu dengan suaminya yang kemungkinan besar sudah sampai di apartemen mereka terlebih dahulu. Namun, dunia memang sedang tidak ada di pihaknya hari ini, karena saat itu pula Seungwoo keluar dari gedung apartemen mereka sambil membawa payung. Byungchan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak bergerak sampai Seungwoo menghampirinya. 

“Byungchan? Kenapa kamu hujan-hujanan?” tanya Seungwoo dengan nada khawatir seraya memayungi Byungchan dari hujan. “Kamu tahu ga sih aku tadi sempet panik pas kamu ga ada di rumah. Mana _handphone_ kamu ga bisa hubungi. Untung kepikiran nanya Sub-”

Seungwoo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba saja Byungchan memeluk dirinya. Saking kagetnya, payung mereka sampai terjatuh membuat air hujan membasuh tubuh mereka berdua. Entah kenapa Seungwoo paham bahwa suaminya ini sedang gundah. Maka dia pun membalas pelukan Byungchan dan membiarkan tubuh mereka kebasahan air hujan. Seperti sihir, pelukan Seungwoo membuat perasaan kesal di hati Byungchan sedikit mereda. 

“Byungchan..?” panggil Seungwoo setelah beberapa menit tidak ada pergerakan dari keduanya. “Kita balik ke rumah yuk? Kalau kelamaan entar sakit loh.”

Byungchan mengangguk dan melepas pelukannya. Seungwoo mengambil payung yang terbengkalai dan memayungi dirinya dan suaminya kembali. Sambil menggenggam tangan Byungchan, Seungwoo menuntun suaminya kembali ke hunian mereka. 

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar apartemen mereka, Seungwoo langsung mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan mereka berdua. Melihat Byungchan masih terdiam, Seungwoo pun berinisiatif untuk mengganti bajunya sekaligus mengeringkan tubuh mereka berdua. Setelah keduanya sudah kering dan memakai baju rumah, Seungwoo mengajak Byungchan duduk berdampingan di atas tempat tidur. 

“Sudah agak tenangan?” Byungchan mengangguk pelan. “Mau cerita?”

Byungchan dengan gugup memainkan handuk yang ada di lehernya. “ _It’s stupid…_ ”

“ _Well, I’m all ears_ …” kata Seungwoo sambil mengambil handuk di leher Byungchan. Dia bergerak ke belakang Byungchan dan mengeringkan rambut suaminya. Sambil mengeringkan, Seungwoo juga memijat kepala Byungchan sehingga ia menjadi lebih rileks.

“Hari ini aku sial banget..” Byungchan memulai kisahnya sementara Seungwoo masih mengeringkan rambutnya. “Aku.. pengen bikin kejutan hari Valentine buat kamu. Tadinya mau coba bikin brigadeiro yang bunda Subin pernah kasih ke kita itu. Tapi gagal karena bahannya salah, seharusnya aku pakai _cocoa powder_ bukan yang buat _hot chocolate_. Dimana-mana bahannya sudah habis cuma ada di supermarket jauh itu. Pas mau bayar aku lupa bawa dompet dan baterai _handphone_ aku habis. Belum lagi aku ga bawa payung, jadinya aku terobos saja hujan karena kesal.”

Seungwoo menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia memutar tubuh Byungchan dan memeluknya. “Byungchan.. Byungchan..” kata Seungwoo dengan lembut sambil membelai kepalanya. “Padahal kamu ga usah ngasih apa-apa juga ga masalah loh.”

Byungchan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Seungwoo. “Tetep aja! Kamu udah nyiapin kejutan pagi ini, aku ingin balas walaupun cuma hal kecil. Tapi yang tersisa cuma bahan _hot chocolate_ , masa aku buatin kamu itu doang..”

Seungwoo terkekeh. “Kalau begitu, aku boleh minta dibuatin _hot chocolate_ itu aja bisa?”

“Beneran cuma itu aja?”

Seungwoo melepas pelukannya dan mencium Byungchan untuk menenangkannya. “Iya, itu aja. Soalnya aku ingin kita minum yang hangat-hangat setelah hujan-hujanan tadi.”

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo dengan heran, namun suaminya tetap tersenyum dengan tenang. Byungchan menyerah dan menuruti kemauan Seungwoo. Mereka pun beranjak ke dapur. Seungwoo duduk di kursi tinggi depan meja dapur sementara Byungchan membuat _hot chocolate_ untuk mereka berdua. Byungchan sedikit meringis melihat panci yang ia tinggal di bak cuci piring. Sepertinya besok ia baru bisa mencucinya melihat gumpalan cokelat tersebut masih sama kerasnya saat ia tinggal tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, secangkir _hot chocolate_ dengan marshmallow mini dihidangkan di hadapan Seungwoo. Setelah Byungchan duduk di kursi di sampingnya, Seungwoo baru mulai meminum _hot chocolate_ nya. “Ini _hot chocolate_ terenak yang pernah aku minum,” puji Seungwoo setelah tegukan pertama _hot chocolate_ nya. 

Byungchan memutar bola matanya. “Kamu selalu bilang begitu setiap kali aku buatin _hot chocolate,_ _which is your favorite drink_.”

Seungwoo tertawa kecil. “Kamu mau dengar cerita ga?” 

“Cerita apa?” tanya Byungchan dengan agak tertarik.

“Cerita tentang kenapa minuman favoritku _hot chocolate_.” 

"Boleh.. aku jadi penasaran."

Seungwoo meminum sedikit _hot chocolate_ nya sebelum mulai bercerita. “Lima tahun yang lalu, di hari Valentine aku juga lagi sial kayak kamu hari ini. Lagu aku lagi-lagi ditolak. Teman- teman aku pada punya acara masing-masing dengan pasangan mereka, sementara aku ditinggal sendirian karena satu-satunya yang masih _single_. Hari itu juga hujan deras. Waktu itu sudah larut, aku berdiri di depan sebuah kafe sambil menunggu hujan reda. Tak lama kemudian, pemilik kafenya mengajak aku masuk karena kasihan melihat aku nunggu di luar katanya. Aku berusaha menolak karena sebentar lagi jam tutup cafe itu tapi dia memaksa.” Seungwoo sedikit tersenyum mengingat kejadian tersebut kembali. Byungchan merasa familiar dengan cerita yang dikisahkan oleh suaminya itu. 

“Aku duduk sendiri di meja dekat kaca sambil melihat keluar. Tiba-tiba saja pemilik kafe tersebut memberi aku secangkir _hot chocolate_. Katanya dia ingin menghibur aku yang terlihat murung. Dia juga bilang _hot chocolate_ adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dia buat karena pegawainya sudah pada pulang semua. Lucu ya? Padahal yang punya kafe tapi ga bisa buat menu apa pun yang ada di kafenya selain _hot chocolate_." Byungchan cemberut saat mendengar tersebut membuat Seungwoo gemas dan mencium bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. 

"Waktu aku minum _hot chocolate_ itu entah kenapa hatiku menjadi lebih hangat seolah mengurangi beban semua masalahku hari itu. Saat itu aku bersumpah bahwa _hot chocolate_ yang aku minum adalah _hot chocolate_ terenak karena aku bisa merasakan ketulusan hatinya yang membuat minuman itu. Saat itu pula aku langsung jatuh cinta pada dengan pemilik kafe tersebut.

"Begitulah cerita mengapa _hot chocolate_ , terutama yang dibuat oleh pemilik kafe itu, adalah minuman favorit aku.” Seungwoo berhenti bercerita dan menggenggam tangan Byungchan. “Kamu tahu kan kelanjutan kisahnya?”

Byungchan tersenyum simpul. “Kamu datang ke kafe itu setiap hari dan selalu memesan _hot chocolate_. Sampai akhirnya tiga bulan kemudian pemilik kafe tersebut mengajak kamu untuk pergi berkencan karena tidak tahan menunggu pria yang tidak kunjung mengajaknya jalan itu.”

“Betul, dua tahun kemudian aku melamar dia dan dia menjawab iya. Sekarang kami berdua sudah menikah selama tiga tahun,” tambah Seungwoo sembari mengelus cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Byungchan. “Karena itu jangan bilang _hot chocolate_ itu hadiah doang, buat aku _hot chocolate_ selalu menyimpan kenangan berharga kita berdua.”

Byungchan pindah dari kursinya menuju ke pangkuan Seungwoo kemudian memeluk suaminya dengan erat. Seungwoo membalas pelukannya sambil terus mengelus punggung Byungchan agar membuat dia lebih tenang. “ _Feeling better now_?” tanya Seungwoo.

“ _Much better._ ” Byungchan lalu mencium Seungwoo sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. “Rasa cokelat, _like always_.” 

Seungwoo tertawa dan mengikis jarak mereka berdua lagi. Merasa kegiatan mereka mulai panas, Byungchan mengakhiri ciuman mereka. "Aku.. sebetulnya kepikiran untuk ngasih kamu hadiah lain sih, tapi kamu masih ada kerjaan ga habis ini?” 

Seungwoo menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Byungchan dan tersenyum. “ _Nope, I’m all yours today. We can do everything you want_.”

Byungchan tersenyum jahil. Dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Seungwoo yang membuat yang lebih tua langsung menggendong suaminya ke dalam kamar tidur mereka. Kedua cangkir _hot chocolate_ tersebut terbengkalai hingga menjadi dingin. 

_Subin_

_[15.00] Kak Byungchan…_

_[15.00] Mohon maaf banget nih kak_

_[15.00] Tapi tau kan kamar tidur Subin sama kamar tidur kakak cuma terpisah satu tembok_

_[15.00] Jadi kak…_

_[15.00] BISA GA SIH JGN TERLALU BERISIK_

_[15.00] INI MASIH SIANG ASTAGA_

_[15.01] SUBIN LAGI NGERJAIN SKIPSI JADI GA KONSEN GARA-GARA DENGER SUARA ANEH_

_[15.02] MISSED CALL_

_[15.03] GA USAH TRAKTIR KOPI KAKAK GPP KOK ASAL GA BERISIK LAGI_

_[15.04] MISSED CALL_

_[15.05] ASTAGA AKU PINDAH KE RUANG TENGAH MASIH KEDENGERAN JUGA_

_[15.05] DI LUAR HUJAN KAK AKU GA BISA NGUNGSI KEMANA-MANA_

_[15.06] MISSED CALL_

_[15.07] KAK BYUNGCHAN PLEASE BANGET NIH_

_[15.07] SUBIN MAU WISUDA SEMESTER INI_

_[15.08] MISSED CALL_

_[15.09] YA TUHAN KENAPA HEADSEAT AKU RUSAK SIH_

_[15.09] BUNDAA TELINGA SUBIN SUDAH TIDAK SUCI LAGII_

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on prompt #86 "It’s Valentine’s Day and I’m single and you want to cheer me up but you can’t cook nor bake to save your life so you make me hot chocolate instead and it is delicious and I think I love you???"
> 
> Semoga ceritanya sesuai dengan promptnya :"
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca karya debut aku untuk couple ini ^^ 
> 
> Selamat hari kasih sayang and stay safe! 💛💙


End file.
